Get started!
About Conquerclub Conquerclub is a turn-based game inspired by the classical boardgame Risk™. When picking your games be certain to check out the Game Options. SoC Be sure to also check-out the SoC(Society of Cooks Training Academy), where players will gladly help you on your way. Create, join or find a game Join a game Click on the "Join games" tab left of your screen. The website will render you a list of games to join on variety of possible maps. New recruits will receive a filtered down list of easy classical gameplay maps. Complex maps will not be listed as they provide a steep learning curve and are not advised to newbies. If you want to try out complex maps anyway, check out the "game finder" tab. To join a game click the "join game" link under the gamenumber. The list will contain only 24hour round length games. This means that once it is your turn you will have 24 hours to make your moves. New players are advised to join games that are nearly filled up, so they can start faster and to join games with as few players as possible. Logically in 4-player games you'll get your turn faster than in 8-player games. If you don't always want to wait 24 hours for your turn be sure to check whether the game is sequential or freestyle. Sequential order makes you wait your turn, in freestyle order players can take their turns simultaneously. Games will advance faster and you will get to take a turn every 24 hours minimum, most often much sooner. Premium players can click the tab at the top "Speed games" and "Private games". For more information check out premiumship. To join tournaments check out the "tournaments" wiki page. Find a game Click on the "Game finder" tab left of your screen. There you can select multiple settings and maps to filter the list of open maps and navigate it more easily. Check out the game options page for more information. In order to select multiple maps make sure to hold CTRL while clicking. Create a game Click on the "Start games" tab left of your screen. This page works similar to the "Game finder" tab. Only premiums can create private games(password protected) and invite friends to their games, therefor reserving a spot for them. Taking a turn Access your games in the "Central Command" tab left of your screen. 1. Deploying your troops At the beginning of every turn you will collect a certain amount of troops. The number of troops you get is determined by this formula: (regions ÷ 3, minimum of 3) + zone bonus + spoils bonus Note: this goes for classical gameplay maps. Some maps have special gameplay, so make sure to read map legends. Terminology: ''' *"regions"' are the total number of regions you occupy. *'"zone bonus"' are bonus troops you get for occupying all of the regions that make up a zone. *'"spoils bonus"' is the number of troops you get for playing a set of spoils. What's a set of spoils? You earn spoils at the end of every turn in which you successfully conquer a region, just like reality! These spoils each represent a region on the map and can be blue, green or red. If you acquire 3 spoils of any one colour, or one of each, you now have a "set" of spoils which you may exchange for additional troops at this time. The value of these spoils depends on which spoils game option was chosen: escalating or flat-rate. You also get a 2 troop bonus on any region that you own if it is represented in the set. You will place your troops on any regions that you occupy. The game will ask you for the name of a region, and how many troops to place there, and will continue doing this until all of your troops are deployed. Once you deploy troops, there's no changing your mind, so give this some thought first! 2. Assaulting your enemies You may now assault any opponent's region from one of yours, as long as both regions are adjacent and your assaulting region has a minimum of two troops. This part is optional in that you may choose not to assault anyone. Each time combat is initiated, the game engine will roll a die for each troop involved. The outcome is determined by the dice of the assaulting troops versus the dice of the defending troops. The more troops involved on either side, the better the chances that side has of winning. But not all troops in the regions are necessarily involved. To be more specific, the game engine will roll a die for each assaulting troop, less 1 troop that stays behind, up to a maximum of 3 troops. Likewise, the game engine will roll a die for each defending troop, up to a maximum of 2 troops. The outcome of combat is determined by comparing the strongest dice of either side. If the assaulting die was higher, then the defending region loses a troop. If the defending die was higher or equal, than the assaulting region loses a troop. This process is repeated once more if other troops remain involved on both sides. If you destroy all of the troops in your opponent's region, you will then have to occupy it right away by advancing some of your troops (but not all and at least 1) from your assaulting region to the conquered region. If you conquer a player's last region, (thus eliminating him/her from the game) the former opponent's spoils become yours! During this part of your turn, you may assault any adjacent regions, as many times as possible, until you decide to stop. For example, you may assault one or more times from one region, switch to another region and then back to the original. 3. Reinforcing your regions When you are finished your assaults, you may reinforce your defending position. If desired, you may move some (but not all) of the troops from one of your regions to any connected region which you also occupy. The Reinforcements game option will determine how many of these reinforcement plays are allowed. Clickable Maps Instead of using the Action panel, you can play by clicking on the map. Point your mouse over playable regions and follow instructions in the tooltip. *'Deployment: Left click a territory to select it for drop. Scroll up or down to establish your dropcount. left click the territory a second time to confirm your deployment. *'Assault: '''Left click the territory from which you want to attack. Left click the enemy territory you want to attack. Left click again to attack once or right click to keep auto-assault(attacking the territory until you only have 3 troops left or you have succesfully occupied the territory). Advance your trops by scrolling and left clicking *'Reinforcement: '''Right click the territory from which you want to reinforce. Left click the territory to which you want to reinforce, scroll and left click again. Use these shortcuts as well... '''N Key: Skip to next game, Jump to next game B Key: Begin Turn E Key: End Deployment, End Assaults, End Reinforcement L Key: Later (decline to play spoils) W,S Keys: Increase/decrease troop quantity (slow) Q,A Keys: Increase/decrease troop quantity (fast) Mouse Wheel: Change troop quantity by scrolling over the selected region. CTRL Key + Click: You can always use CTRL-click instead of the right mouse button. Middle Click: To advance to next stage (Begin Turn, End Assaults, etc.) click the middle mouse button anywhere on the map. Missing a turn In casual games you have 24 hours to take your turn before the game moves on. You must also finish your turn within 1 hour of starting it. In speed games you have from 5 minutes to 1 minute to take and complete your turn. Either limit can cut you off in the middle of play, so keep an eye on the countdown! If you run out of time you will lose any troops that have not been deployed and any spoils that have not been awarded. If you miss a turn, you'll be compensated with deferred troops equal to the normal amount of troops received on the next turn that you do take (or double if you missed 2 consecutive turns). Deferred troops must be deployed in one shot after the assault phase. You are automatically kicked out from the game as a deadbeat if you miss 3 consecutive turns. Map special gameplay features Bombardements Some maps allow a special type of assault called bombardment. Bombardment doesn't allow you to conquer once the opponent's forces are destroyed, instead it converts the opposing region to a single neutral troop. Reinforcements can not be made along bombardment routes. Killer Neutrals Some maps have special neutral territories known as 'killer neutrals', which will reset to neutral at the beginning of the turn of the player who occupies it. Killer neutrals do not reset if they are already neutral. Decaying Territories Similar to 'killer neutrals', 'decaying' territories are those that, only when held by a player, will gradually decrease in troop count per round until they reach one. Once hitting one troop, no changes will be made, and the territory will still belong to the original player. Auto-deploys Opposite to 'decays', 'auto deploys' are territories held by a player which will a receive a bonus drop on that specific territory every turn. Conditional Borders Some maps have Conditional Borders that will open or close certain attack or bombardment (as well as reinforcement) paths depending on which territories are in your possession. Dynamic Gameplay Although not currently available on any CC map (one is in progress!), Dynamic gameplay allows maps to transform between stages depending on the point in the game. The feature is very involved, and there are many ways the map can transform (see more on the Transformations page). This setting is very complex and is not recommended for any but the most hardcore experienced players. Victory Conditions/Map objectives Some maps have 'victory' objectives, which you must conquer and hold for one round to win the game. If you are holding an objective, you will win the game at the moment you press the "Begin Turn" button, even in assassin and terminator games (think of this as the ultimate zone bonus). In team games, as with bonuses, the objective must be held by a single player. Losing conditions/Requirement objectives Some maps have 'requirement' objectives which you must continue to hold in order to avoid being eliminated. If your 'requirement' objective is taken from you, then you will be instantly eliminated from the game (think of this as a 'capture the flag' scenario). In team games, as with bonuses, the objective must be held by a single player. Category:Introduction